


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by MissSunFlower94



Series: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern AU, Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawn is told she can't bring her best friend to her family's Thanksgiving Dinner, she takes it upon herself to bring the worst possible person in his place.<br/>It all turns out better than expected.</p><p>A series of texts between Dawn and Sunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Note about timeline: This takes place prior to Dawn figuring out her own feelings for Sunny. So he’s in love with her rn, and she’s probably in love with him, too, but hasn’t figured it out yet. So she really did just invite - or want to invite - Sunny as a friend)

**Saturday September 12**

[11:26:24 AM]: SUNNY! ARE YOU AT WORK

_[11:26:32 AM] …I start at noon_

_[11:26:32 AM] why?_

[11:26:35 AM] GUESS WHAT

_[11:26:40 AM] You broke the capslock on your phone?_

[11:26:41 AM] NO

[11:26:41 AM] no

[11:26:42 AM] look what I found!

{[Attached 1 image](http://dainesanddaffodils.tumblr.com/image/114778952585)}

_[11:27:08 AM] lol Sounds hilarious_

[11:27:08 AM] I’m gonna do it

_[11:27:10 AM] what_

[11:27:12 AM] I’m going to email him about doing it.

[11:28:40 AM] Sunny?

[11:31:25 AM] OMG Sunny did I break you??

_[11:33:02 AM] wHY are you doing this_

[11:33:14 AM] to give dad a heart attack obviously

[11:33:16 AM] REMEMBER how he said I couldn’t bring you because it’s family-only even though Marianne brought Roland to all our family dinners back before he turned out to be an ass

_[11:33:16 AM] there’s an understatement_

[11:33:20 AM] I know right

[11:33:23 AM] point is dad said that it was because he was her bf as if that makes him closer to family (really I know he just doesn’t want me to bring you because you’re you)

_[11:33:24 AM] yeah that logic doesn’t really follow_

[11:33:29 AM] EXACTLY so I’m going to bring my ‘boyfriend’ and mess with him all night! best plan or best plan?

_[11:34:00 AM] worth ruining thanksgiving for?_

[11:34:02 AM] thanksgiving without you. TOTALLY worth it.

_[11:34:16 AM] Dawn that’s sweet of you but I don’t want you to get in trouble for this_

[11:34:20 AM] so I get grounded for a week and then say I dumped the fake what’s the long-term harm here?

_[11:34:38 AM] I don’t know he could be a terrible person!_

[11:34:47 AM] that’s kinda what I’m counting on

_[11:34:59 AM] no Dawn like an actual terrible serial killer person_

_[11:35:10 AM] like I know you want to give your dad a heart attack but itd be nice if no one actually died from this_

[11:35:12 AM] Sunny you worry too much this is a brilliant plan

_[11:35:30 AM] And what are you going to do about Marianne_

[11:35:30 AM] what do you mean… OH

[11:35:31 AM] Ohhhhhh

_[11:35:32 AM] yeah_

[11:35:33 AM] oh she’d probably kill him. Really actually kill him

_[11:35:33 AM] yeahh_

[11:39:01 AM] I’ll just have to tell her my plan then! 

_[11:39:07 AM] okay let me know how that works_

[11:39:13 AM] You have such little faith in me

[11:40:15 AM] putting aside serial killers and my sister and maybe actually giving my dad cardiac arrest - you gotta admit its genius

_[11:40:49 AM] it sounds entertaining I will give you that and only that_

[11:41:55 AM] it will be

_[11:44:00 AM] lol I’m going to work now just so we can end this discussion_

[11:44:01 AM] awwwww

[11:45:02 AM] text me on break?

_[11:45:10 AM] always_

[11:45:19 AM] I’ll tell you what Mari thinks of the plan then!

_[11:45:22 AM] Dawn no_

[11:45:25 AM] DAWN YES

* * *

**Thursday september 24**

_[10:01:58 AM] you know about the thanksgiving thing_

[10:02:13 AM] what about it?

_[10:02:40 AM] if your dad said I couldn’t come because friends isnt close enough_

_[ _10_ :03:20 AM] we could pretend to date?_

_[ _10_ :03:22 AM] I mean-  just for the night. it would probably still freak your dad out enough you know_

_[ _10_ :03:28 AM] … or we could not!_

[10:03:45 AM] no i already thoguht of that 

_[ _10_ :03:45 AM] what?_

[10:03:57 AM] it wouldn’t work

[10:04:12 AM] I mean dad only said the friend thing because he doesnt want me to bring you and hed change the rule to something else if i tried that. and its super obvious too. THIS he wont see coming

[10:04:16 AM] i dont want a nice thanksgiving anymore i want to make this the biggest disaster ever. thanks for the offer tho. I wish it could have worked like that

[10:04:20 AM] maybe next year? lol

* * *

**Monday november 9**

[5:44:39 PM] MARIANNE’S IN

_[5:44:46 PM] In on what?_

[5:45:02 PM] the thanksgiving date thing

_[5:45:05 PM] seriously? your still doing that?_

[5:45:13 PM] of course I am! best plan ever remember

_[5:45:16 PM] debatable_

[5:45:20 PM] killjoy <3

[5:45:21 PM] even my sister is for this

_[5:45:34 PM] yeah how DID you convince her this was a good idea?_

[5:46:40 PM] weeellll about that

[5:47:00 PM] she didn’t want me to do it at first but dad kinda convinced her in his own way

_[5:47:11 PM] oh no. what did he do?_

[5:47:23 PM] he invited Roland to thanksgiving

_[5:47:52 PM] he WHAT_

[5:47:59 PM] yeah that’s what I said

[5:48:09 PM] he’s still deluding himself and thinks that Mari seeing him will help? things? i don’t know my dads mind is a strange place

[5:48:15 PM] POINT IS Marianne is in for anything that makes this night the absolute worst night ever so she is totally game for me taking Bog as a date

_[5:48:30 PM] taking what as a date?_

[5:48:33 PM] Bog. 

[5:48:33 PM] Oh sorry that’s his name. Bog King

_[5:48:48 PM] there is no way that is his name_

[5:49:01 PM] its whats under his contact information at least i don’t care if it’s his real name or not

_[5:49:30 PM] Dawn have you already contacted him?_

[5:50:10 PM] no but im probably going to after dinner why?

_[5:52:41 PM] just be careful about it k_

[5:52:43 PM] o Sunny

[5:52:50 PM] if he turns out something bad marianne can kill him and were good!

_[5:52:56 PM] Dawn_

[5:53:20 PM] I know i know but trust me this is going to be worth it. mari and i just reaaaallly want to get *something* out of this

[5:53:22 PM] and he might not even say yes and i’ll have to sit through an even worse thanksgiving without you. and with Roland. ew 

_[5:53:25 PM] ok ok i trust you do what you need to do to ruin thanksgiving. grinch._

[5:53:29 PM] thats christmas silly

_[5:54:32 PM] I know_

[5:54:38 PM] anyways Marianne would probably say thanksgiving deserves ruin because its glorifying how we massacred all those native americans and all that

[5:54:39 PM] speaking of - shes calling right now brb!

* * *

**Sunday november 15/Monday november 16**

[11:58:35 PM] he agreed! SUNNY HE AGREED!!

_[11:58:52 PM] wait you mean…?_

[11:59:03 AM] Bog! yes! I mean i don’t think he thought i was serious at first but he’s for it once i explained the whole story

_[11:59:19 PM] Im a little scared about what you consider the whole story_

[11:59:28 PM] whatever it worked didnt it? hes in for all of it

_[11:59:41 PM] ok im really scared about what is all of it_

[12:00:27 AM] well he wanted to know if there were like specific things I wanted him to do or say you know 

[12:00:30 AM] I told him to hit on marianne if he could it will upset both dad and roland and thats the goal

_[12:00:51 AM] does she know this part of the plan_

[12:01:04 AM] nope! she deserves some shock in this too

[12:01:15 AM] and to do any arguing over politics or religion or whatever. I told him it shouldnt be hard with dad being well my dad

[12:01:16 AM] and not to dress up

_[12:02:09 AM] do you even know what he looks like?_

[12:02:09 AM] not a clue

[12:02:13 AM] and I have early class tomorrow so im sleeping alright

_[12:03:00 AM] k. goodnight :)_

[12:03:01 AM] goodnight <3

* * *

* * *

**Thursday november 26**

**Thanksgiving Day**

[4:46:03 PM] SUNNY!

[4:46:04 PM] oh sorry are you eating?

_[4:46:15 PM] no we eat late here_

_[4:46:17 PM] Why? am I going to get a rundown of how your brilliant plan went?_

[4:46:21 PM] something like that

_[4:46:28 PM] what do you mean?_

[4:46:33 PM] more like how my plan is going

_[4:46:35 PM] wait Dawn_

__[4:46:35 PM]_ Dawn are you texting me from the dinner table?_

__[4:46:36 PM]_ On thanksgiving?_

__[4:46:36 PM]_ while you’re pretending to have another guy as your date?_

[4:46:40 PM] yeah

[4:46:42 PM] its cool no one is paying any attention to me at this point anyways

_[4:46:46 PM] how long has is been going on?_

[4:46:50 PM] About 45 min - we’re mostly done eating so everyone’s talking

_[4:46:51 PM] oh my god Dawn_

[4:46:54 PM] oh so does that mean you DONT want to know whats happening?

[4:47:19 PM] ok fine

_[4:48:00 PM] what does he look like_

[4:48:00 PM] HAH I knew it I knew you were curious!

_[4:48:04 PM] fine yes you’re right now don’t leave me hanging_

[4:48:10 PM] he’s not as hideous as I hoped he would be

_[4:48:20 PM] oh?_

[4:48:25 PM] dont get me wrong hes totaallly not my type 

[4:48:27 PM] hes like super super tall. like had to duck to get through any doorway tall and is like way too pale - its kinda creepy and grayish idk 

[4:48:27 PM] and he’s got resting-bitch-face something fierce

[4:48:27 PM] and he smells like he smokes like all the time and also bathes in cheap alcohol

_[4:48:33 PM] but he’s… not hideous?_

[4:48:34 PM] nah he’s got pretty eyes and a nice voice

[4:48:34 PM] but hes gross enough for dad and thats all that matters

_[4:48:39 PM] how is he handling this?_

[4:48:39 PM] Bog or my dad?

_[4:48:40 PM] Your dad_

[4:49:01 PM] hes still white as a sheet and is trying to pretend that Bog’s not there

[4:49:01 PM] but its kinda like trying to ignore a spider in a room

_[4:49:07 PM] I think that’s ‘elephant in a room’_

[4:49:10 PM] have you ever been in a room with a spider in it?

_[4:49:10 PM] okay fair point_

[4:49:15 PM] I think he might pass out before the night is over. wanna take bets on it?

_[4:49:18 PM] we can’t bet if we’re betting on the same side_

[4:49:18 PM] true

[4:49:27 PM] Rolands worse - he actually gagged when Bog came in didn’t try to hide it or anything

_[4:49:30 PM] I thought that was what you were going for_

[4:49:31 PM] oh it is but he’s such an ass that i can’t help being mad at him for it anyways

_[4:49:34 PM] And Marianne?_

[4:49:35 PM] OH MY GOD

_[4:49:36 PM] what?_

[4:49:37 PM] Mari’s been the BEST part of all of this! honestly if I hadn’t told her myself i would have no way of knowing that she knew about this plan

[4:49:38 PM] she keeps glaring at him with her Big Scary Protective Sister glare. 

[4:49:41 PM] Everytime dad asks him something he’s been all smug and smart-ass-y in the best possible way like he knows exactly what to say to get dad steamed and keeps laying it on sooo smooth

[4:49:44 PM] but he so much as GLANCES at my sister and suddenly he doesn’t know how like to speak. period.

[4:49:46 PM] and roland is glaring at him and keeps trying to say thing and Boggy just CUTS HIM OFF IT IS SO MUCH

[4:49:46 PM] I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY ABOUT IT

_[4:49:50 PM] I can tell_

_[4:49:51 PM] and ‘Boggy’? really?_

[4:49:51 PM] YES

_[4:49:56 PM] okay but didn’t you TELL him to flirt with her_

[4:49:59 PM] flirt with her yes but staring at her when no ones looking is something else enti Sunny! Sunny of my god oh myy goddd

_[4:50:02 PM] what?_

[4:50:14 PM] oh my GOD

_[4:50:17 PM] what Dawn?_

_[4:50:23 PM] you know Im not there you have to give me more than that_

[4:50:59 PM] okay okay okaaay so Roland was just spouting something about the sanctity of the holiday or some sanctimonial and I could see Marianne ready to go on one of her rants about native people and atrocites like she does 

[4:51:01 PM] but BOG SAID IT FIRST. I mean he just kinda scoffed and said something about how its glorifying all this crap but OH MY GOD

[4:51:01 PM] HE SAID THE THING. THE THING MARIANNE SAYS ALL THE TIME. 

[4:51:02 PM] and dad and roland just stared at him like a spider had just lectured them

_[4:51:06 PM] you like comparing him to a spider dont you_

[4:51:11 PM] Sunny he is amazing I WANT TO DO THIS FOR EVERY HOLIDAY FOREVER

_[4:51:15 PM] sooo you want to date him?_

[4:51:17 PM] ew no I want to fake date him. forever. OR BETTER YET I WANT HIM AND MARIANNE TO DATE

[4:51:20 PM] CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT UNION

[4:51:20 PM] TWO GRUMPY PEOPLE BEING CYNICAL ABOUT LIFE FOREVER

_[4:51:27 PM] A very good plan if it weren’t that your sister has sworn off any sort of romance_

_[4:51:28 PM] how did she feel about him stealing her rant anyways_

[4:51:28 PM] whatever she just doesnt know better

[4:51:32 PM] oh yknow she just pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow and looked entirely unimpressed. my sisters poker face man

[4:52:05 PM] oh my god Sunny this is the bessttt roland is trying to lecture him on politics and bogs just got his chin in his hands and is smiling at him like hes a baby and im

[4:52:09 PM] and my dad looks like he wants to disappear I AM THRILLED

_[4:52:18 PM] have 911 ready for when he collapses_

[4:52:22 PM] SUNNY!

_[4:52:29 PM] what youre the one who said heart attack first_

_[4:52:31 PM] oh and if were still taking bets should we bet on whether or not roland tries to punch your boyfriend out_

[4:52:36 PM] we cant bet we’re on the same side

[4:52:36 PM] again

_[4:52:50 PM] dang i was ready to make money on this_

[4:52:54 PM] lol your ridiculous

[4:53:09 PM] OMG

_[4:53:12 PM] good or bad_

[4:53:13 PM] BEST

_[4:53:16 PM] oh no_

[4:53:33 PM] BOGGY AND ROLAND ARE STILL ARGUING AND HE MADE A DIG AT COPS 

[4:53:36 PM] something with police brutality or idk but oh MY GOD I CAN’T BE LI EVE TH IS

_[4:53:40 PM] I think I’m missing something on this one_

[4:53:45 PM] Sunny

[4:53:47 PM] Roland is training to be a cop

_[4:53:48 PM] ohhhhhhhhh_

_[4:53:52 PM] shit_

[4:54:06 PM] Yes shit is right i think we wont have long to wait before this getOH MY GOD

_[4:54:19 PM] what_

[4:54:20 PM] OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GODDDOH MY GOD

[4:54:20 PM] SUNNY SUNN Y 

[4:54:22 PM] MARIANNE

_[4:54:27 PM] what?_

[4:54:30 PM] MARIANNE JUST SMILED S-M-I-L-E-D 

[4:54:30 PM] AT HIM

[4:54:31 PM] SHE SMILED AT BOG FOR THAT COMMENT

[4:54:31 PM] SUNNY HE ACTUALLY BROKE HER POKER FACE OH MY GODDDDDDDDD

[4:54:33 PM] and of course its when he wasnt looking at her and now its gone and oh my god i wish you could have seen that

_[4:54:40 PM] okay are you seriously going to try hooking up your date with your sister?_

[4:54:43 PM] fake-date and i AM NOW

_[4:54:51 PM] and you call me ridiculous_

[4:55:02 PM] come on you have to admit this is the best possible side-effect from this plan

_[4:55:14 PM] well if somethings going to come of ruining thanksgiving this isnt bad_

[4:55:16 PM] exactly

 

_[4:58:40 PM] everything still going well?_

_[5:04:13 PM] Dawn?_

_[5:14:57 PM] if you don’t say something soon my default thoughts are either dead or dad took your phone in which case also dead_

_[5:15:39 PM] or that bog or boggy or whatever is a serial killer after all_

_[5:16:00 PM] in which case also dead_

 

[5:41:07 PM] SORRY

[5:41:10 PM] OH MY GOD SORRY JUST. A LOT JUST HAPPENED. 

_[5:41:28 PM] So… what’s happened?_

[5:41:35 PM] we’re done. Bog just left. 

[5:41:41 PM] Well we won the Roland-punches-Bog bet. except you know bog won

_[5:42:00 PM] I would have bet on that too- wait really? how? why?_

[5:42:39 PM] well okay we decided a little while ago that bog had done enough damage and i was prepared to let him go (we had a signal for this) but then Roland got up to go

[5:42:44 PM] and he asked Marianne if she wanted a ride home which she firmly refused but he wouldn’t LET IT GO the dick he just kept asking her what the problem was and he thought he’d come so they could talk ~privately~ 

[5:42:44 PM] (he said that with this really unsubtle look at bog)

[5:42:52 PM] and said that he somehow deserved to get that time to talk to her

[5:42:55 PM] and just DAD DIDN’T EVEN CARE. 

_[5:42:59 PM] well obviously not. he invited him_

[5:43:05 PM] UGH

[5:43:06 PM] whatever its gross as hell 

_[5:43:13 PM] so I take it Bog cared_

[5:43:14 PM] O H. Y E S.

[5:43:18 PM] god hes terrifying looking when he wants to be holy shit

[5:43:25 PM] and i don’t even remember what he said to him but suddenly roland swung at him and I just

[5:43:29 PM] bog looked at me - like, this wasn’t in our plan he wanted to make sure (like how sweet is that) and then he looked at MARIANNE 

[5:43:31 PM] and Marianne

[5:43:32 PM] my freaking sister

[5:43:33 PM] WINKED. AT. HIM.

[5:44:00 PM] and oh Sunny I wish you could have seen the look on Boggy’s face. it went through like five different expressions of confusion and surprise before like this dawning horrified realization that she knew the ENTIRE TIME

[5:44:04 PM] it was a masterpiece. the best series of facial expressions i have ever seen on anyone EVER

[5:44:05 PM] and THEN he punched Roland. 

_[5:44:28 PM] oh my god that sounds insane_

[5:44:40 PM] It was messy and my dad threatened to call the police - on Bog of course. not like roland had started it or anything

_[5:44:44 PM] of course not_

[5:45:01 PM] but yeah so Bog left and Marianne said something about walking him out to the car to ‘make sure he left’ or something ridiculous but a few seconds later i hear him say ‘YOU KNEW?’ outside and Marianne laughing

[5:45:03 PM] Sunny I think theyre in love

_[5:45:16 PM] I’ll make a bet with you on that one_

[5:45:25 PM] im totally winning it

[5:45:36 PM] so anyways dad said something about how we were going to have A Talk later but he hasn’t called me in for it yet. I may die yet tonight

_[5:45:53 PM] was it worth it?_

[5:46:06 PM] EVERY SECOND.

[5:46:12 PM] Besides, ‘can I bring sunny to christmas’ is going to sound so much nicer now and that was the whole idea.

_[5:46:14 PM] was it?_

[5:46:20 PM] of course it was

_[5:46:25 PM] I dont know. I don’t think i can live up to your high expectations from family dinners now Dawn._

[5:46:38 PM] oh whatever. having you here with me is the only thing i ever want.

_[5:46:50 PM] really?_

[5:46:55 PM] your my best friend silly

[5:47:19 PM] and dad is calling me wish me luck

_[5:47:26 PM] DON’T DIE_

 

[6:03:16 PM] I’m grounded for like three weeks I am good at playing innocent about these things

_[6:03:23 PM] too good. i know your devious ways_

[6:03:30 PM] oh hush you. either way I lived.

_[6:03:39 PM] I’m glad. I’m too old to find a new best friend._

[6:03:45 PM] lol Im going to nap now

[6:03:47 PM] Goodnight sunny. Happy thanksgiving

_[6:03:51 PM] Happy thanksgiving Dawn. goodnight._

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a very entertaining dinner Marianne is able to slip her sister’s fake-date her phone number - hastily scribbled on a napkin. Although she doesn’t know why… it’s not like she wants to talk to him or see him again or anything nooo
> 
> A series of texts between Marianne and Bog

(Nothing happens for hours after the dinner. Marianne’s acting skills save her the lecture her sister got, but no punishment would destroy how much Dawn had enjoyed herself that night, it seems, and Marianne is glad for that)

(and then some time after she’s returned to her own apartment, watching the x-files in bed, her phone vibrates… and she can’t help but smile)

_[1:24:17 AM] I cant believe you knew the whole time_

[1:24:48 AM] of course I knew! like my baby sister is going to go through something like that without telling me

[1:24:55 AM] I mean she doesn’t give a rat’s ass what dad thinks - but me? of course she told me

_[1:25:12 AM] youre a very good actress, has anyone told you that?_

[1:25:30 AM] Why thank you. you weren’t bad yourself

_[1:25:37 AM] well I wasn’t acting exactly_

[1:25:45 AM] Really? not even a little? 

_[1:25:59 AM] So… I might have… exaggerated a few things - like with the bar job_

[1:26:09 AM] the bar job?

_[1:26:15 AM] I do work there_

_[1:26:16 AM] but I also own it_

[1:26:33 AM] oh.

_[1:26:51 AM] its in the family. not as important as it sounds_

[1:27:00 AM] well if it makes you feel better knowing that wouldnt have made dad like you any more

_[1:27:06 AM] thats a shame_

[1:27:12 AM] it is that

[1:27:19 AM] and the name?

_[1:27:27 AM] Bog isn’t my legal name if thats what youre asking. might as well be_

[1:27:33 AM] and your real name is…

_[1:27:40 AM] 4 syllables long and if you sneeze in the middle you might have pronounced it right_

_[1:27:42 AM] just call me Bog_

[1:27:55 AM] sounds fair

[1:27:57 AM] Bog

[1:28:10 AM] And Dawn didnt tell you anything specific to say?

_[1:28:16 AM] No? Not really?_

[1:28:20 AM] So she didn’t tell you that Rolands a cop?

_[1:28:41 AM] …youre not fucking serious_

[1:28:46 AM] I am

_[1:28:58 AM] shit_

[1:29:11 AM] yeeaahh. That was your finest moment i swear

_[1:29:24 AM] glad you thought so_

_[1:29:29 AM] God but that explains more than it doesn’t_

[1:29:37 AM] Right though? jackass.

_[1:30:02 AM] sooo old flame of yours?_

[1:30:13 AM] old disgusting never ever EVER going to rekindle flame

_[1:30:20 AM] I noticed_

[1:30:27 AM] god you know dad telling me he was coming was the only reason i agreed to let Dawn bring you

_[1:30:35 AM] well im glad for that then_

[1:30:50 AM] you enjoyed yourself didnt you

_[1:31:19 AM] you could say that_

[1:31:23 AM] Dawn did too. you know idk if shes said but you totally made her night

_[1:31:31 AM] good_

[1:32:19 AM] That reminds me - what about me?

_[1:32:25 AM] What about you?_

[1:32:35 AM] my sister told you to try to flirt with me didn’t she?

_[1:32:56 AM] of course you fucking knew about that too_

[1:33:01 AM] well that one I worked out for myself actually

(she interprets his silence as blushing and cursing)

_[1:33:32 AM] well what about it then?_

[1:33:38 AM] were you ~acting~ there or not?

(Marianne sends the text before she can stop herself. It sits for a second and now its her turn to blush and curse at herself)

[1:33:42 AM] sorry Im just teasing

_[1:33:14 AM] You know what Im wondering?_

[1:33:19 AM] … what?

_[1:33:35 AM] How… impressive would your dad’s reaction be if I came to christmas dinner?_

(and she smiles again - in spite of herself)

[1:33:49 AM] That’s very presumptuous of you to expect an invitation

_[1:33:55 AM[ Oh is it?_

[1:34:08 AM] Oh yes it is. Christmas is a month away, sir. At least buy me dinner first

_[1:34:20 AM] I think I can do that_


End file.
